


The Language of Love

by NearlyBeloved



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Oblivious Sam, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NearlyBeloved/pseuds/NearlyBeloved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through this language their love could be expressed, through it, Dean and Cas find their little piece of heaven in each other.</p><p>Or</p><p>Why Sam Winchester learned Enochian and is blinder than a blind man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Language of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a picture that I saw.

Normal Talk  
“Normal Conversation”  
_Thoughts  
“Enochian”_

* * *

It was something that was only between the two of them.

Okay, maybe not between only the two of them but between Sam, Dean, and Cas, only two out of three understood Enochian.

Teaching Dean had been relatively easy, despite his initial lack of self-confidence, Cas kept reassuring him that he could do it and that yes, he was very smart even if he himself didn’t believe so.

A few weeks of practice, coupled with numerous make out breaks, and lo and behold, Dean Winchester learned how to speak the language of the angels, or at least the basics of it.

Fast forward a few more weeks and we have an angel and the righteous man driving a certain Sam Winchester insane.

Dean laughs.

Cas lets out a chuckle.

Sam snaps.

“What are the two of you giggling about _now_?”

The aforementioned two pause whatever conversation they had been having and look up at the younger Winchester.

“I don’t _giggle_ Sam.”

Sam only replies with his patented bitch face. This has happened for far too many times now, and it was driving Sam nuts not knowing what the heck was going on and being left out of the loop.

“And anyway, what we were talking about doesn’t involve you bitch.”

The two of them went back to talking; now in a more hushed tone despite the fact Sam couldn’t understand a thing they were saying no matter the volume.

“Jerk,”

With that, Sam walks out of the room with a new goal in mind.

He was going to find out what these two were saying to each other one way or another.

Six weeks have passed and lo and behold, Sam Winchester now learned Enochian, or at least the basics of it. He was always good in learning new languages and Enochian had been no different.

In the earlier stages of his research-based lessons, he understood a few words spoken in the conversations between his brother and Castiel but not enough to actually decipher what they were talking about.  

But now, a maniacal grin crosses his face, he was ready.

He had to play it cool though.

_Be cool Sam. Be cool._

He found his two targets in the bunker dining room.

He slid on a chair across from his brother and the angel. The former enjoying a rather sizable breakfast while the latter looked on with an expression Sam couldn’t put his finger on.

Sam shrugged the expression off as regular Cas behavior. No point in trying to understand the angel.

Sam took a deep breath and a determined gaze graced his features.

“So uhm… how’s it going?”

Dean looks up from his plate.

“Good.”

He replies then goes back to eating.

Sam smiles, trying to play it off as a nonchalant gesture rather than an excited and nervous one.

“Great.”

Sam leans back in his chair. He had to be patient about this.

After a few minutes, Dean finishes his hearty breakfast and motions to get up but before he could do so, Cas murmurs something under his breath. Something Sam wouldn’t have been able to catch if he wasn’t so focused on the interactions between the two other occupants in the room.

“ _I love you.”_

Sam tried his best to school his features into indifference. He was failing.

Despite the low volume and the fact that it wasn’t spoken in English, Sam knew what he heard and what he heard was something totally not what he expected. But on the other hand, he totally should have expected this. The signs were everywhere.

Sam felt like an idiot now. Even a blind man could have seen this coming but _noo.._ not Sam.

Sam is snapped out of his stupor by a slight movement made by Dean. Even from underneath the table, he could see his brother’s hand reaching for Castiel’s. Sam scoffs inwardly, how obvious could they get? Their hands interlock for a brief second, at least that was what it seemed like to Sam since the table was blocking his view, and Dean gives Cas’ hand a gentle squeeze.

Dean smiles and Sam never thought that he would be able to see his big brother this happy.

_“I love you too.”_

Castiel’s eyes shimmer at the answer and Sam now finally recognizes the expression on the angel’s face. _Love._

With that last thought, without thinking, Sam lets his tongue slip.

_“I ship it.”_

 

* * *

 

 My first Destiel fic but I hope you still liked it. I'm accepting requests for one chapter stories so feel free to ask. :)

 

P.S. I prefer bottom!Dean though so I will most likely do those in any future fics. XD

 

 


End file.
